Live a Little, Live a Lot
by anna becker
Summary: She was back in the prison she thought she had left behind. Would he be her salvation? Bellamy and his Boo once again. #6 in a series of one shots


**A/N Hello folks! So here is yet another one shot! I just can't seem to stop. Please review…I love seeing what everyone thinks and as always thanks for reading**

 **Live a Little, Live a Lot**

 **By Anna Becker**

She couldn't believe that she was back in the one place she had thought she would never be again. She couldn't believe after all the fighting, all the work she was back in her _prison_ the Ark, or rather what was left of it. Granted it had been on purpose, their only means of survival and she wasn't the only one after all she was a survivor. She knew that, hell she embraced that but now once again she was stuck, waiting. Waiting for things to work out, waiting for someone, anyone to notice. She was quit literally in hell.

Five years was a long time and a lot could happen. This scared her even more than she was willing to admit. Nine of them had made it back to the ARK before earth had all went to hell again, literally. The others who had survived were currently stuck in a bunker several feet below the surface of the waste land that had once been their beautiful home, even if temporary. Five years was indeed a long time. She sighed as she looked out the window of the observation deck. She was sitting, her back against the cool wall with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her head rested on the top of her knees as she watched her dead planet below. It wasn't her tree, but it was quiet here. Almost too quiet. So when he approached she heard him even if she didn't acknowledge that she had. She felt him sit beside her and finally reacted when he placed a blanket over her shoulder.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. I see you found your tree." He said looking at her speaking quietly.

"I miss my tree." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Without hesitation he pulled her into his lap holding her close as she wept while she clung to the front of his shirt. After a few minutes of this with him stroking her hair and whispering a few comforting words, she quieted down but still clung to him. She listened to his heartbeat. It seemed so loud in the quietness but it gave her a sense of security. He was there, they had survived. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Do you really think we can do this Bellamy?" She felt his hand continue to rub her back and he too took a deep breath.

"I do. We have to or else all was for nothing." She pulled away and looked up at him. He had a far off look in his eyes as he started at the earth below but he then met his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Clarke. I know how much you two met to each other." He looked at her sadly for a moment before putting a hand on her cheek tracing her mouth with his thumb.

"Oh, Lil Boo, not as much as you mean to me. Yes I miss her but if you hadn't made it when you did and I had to leave you behind I don't think I could survive the next five years." She touched his face gently.

"I'm not sure I would have survived any of this if you hadn't given me a reason to fight." She said honestly. "So thank you for pushing me like you did. I've been so scared for so long that I had forgotten how to live, even a little." He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"So don't go hiding now. This is the last place any of us want to be but we need to do this together. You, me and everyone else up here. It's not easy on anyone but I have no doubt that we can do this." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, no more hiding." She got up still holding the blanket around her. She reached her hand down to Bellamy. He looked up at her with a smile on his face as he grasped her out stretched hand squeezing it slightly as he too stood up. She smiled at him as well before she spoke again. "It's too cold here anyway." Instead of letting her go he intertwined their fingers with no intention of letting her go.

"I'm happy to hear you say that because there is something I want to show you." She looked at him with a slight anxious look. He laughed at her expression and took a step closer using his index finger to tilt her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Don't look so worried. I think you'll like this."

"So you're not going to make me bunk with Murphy or something like that are you?"

"No, nothing like that Boo. Just trust me okay." She looked down at their intertwined hands and back up into his eyes.

"I do Bellamy, I really do. More than anyone else." An unrecognizable look flickered in his eyes right before he kissed her forehead.

"Good." He whispered closing his eyes before pulling away and leading her down the short hallway. They stopped before a set of doors and he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Now we know how limited living space is but I found this and thought you might like it." The door slide open revealing a small room. It seemed cozy enough and with enough space for two people. She noticed two cots had been set up on opposite ends of the room. One of them being placed in front of a big window. This is what drew her further into the room. She pulled away from Bellamy and sat on the cost. From here she could see the moon as it came into view. One of her favorite things in the world to watch. She smiled to herself as it seemed to come more fully into her line of sight. She felt him sit down behind her his arm suddenly around her and he pulled her up against his chest, his back against the wall so that they could both watch.

"I remember you saying once how much you loved watching the moon rise. When I saw this I knew it should be yours." He hugged her close and she stayed fixated for a moment and then she spoke.

"Thank you Bell, for everything." Her voice was nearly above a whisper.

"Anything for you Emmi." He rarely used her real name but she always loved hearing it.

"So..." She started to say a few seconds later. "Who does the second cot belong to?" She felt him tense for a moment and she moved so that she could see his face. She was surprised to see it flush slightly and he seemed a bit nervous. "Blake?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Well, you see the thing is I had to do some finagling to get this room and it involved me giving up a few things. In turn it left me with no place to sleep, so..."

"Bellamy Blake, are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked him finding it hard not to tease him, even a little. His face seemed to redden even more. Something she wasn't used to seeing. She grinned up at him.

"I think technically it's the other way around but yes what do you say Lil Boo? Are you willing to live a little?"

"No, but I am willing to live a lot. As long as you stay on your own side." He just chuckled at her.

"Whatever you say Boo."


End file.
